


Centurion

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Cyborgs, F/M, Gifted Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steve Harrington, Season/Series 02, Steve Harrington Has Powers, The Lone Centurion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Steve is not what they know him as. El knows.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Centurion

Centurion  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Steve is not what they know him as. El knows.  
Disclaimer: No Own.

// Centurion //

The thing about being who Steve Harrington is, is that he can’t over show what he is. So taking simple beatings. Not expecting the heavy hand on his head. The only part that is truly him still. After Hopper comes back with El in his arms he takes in all of them.  
“I need to go.” Steve voices getting up from the couch giving Hopper a place to lay her down.  
“Why?” Dustin says.  
“Because it’s over.” Looking to Hopper. “It’s over?”  
“Yeah, she closed it.”  
“Good. Call me next apocalypse.” Steve begins to move toward the door.  
“You’re leaving?” Max asks.  
“Yeah.” Like it is expected. “My job is done.”  
“No it’s not.” Dustin says.  
“Um, you only needed me because your other dweebs wouldn’t come and hElp you. I’m not even suppose to be here, yet here I am and thanks. But I should go.”  
“Come on Steve.” Dustin whines. Steve takes a breath.  
“I really need to go.”  
“Why?” Hopper asks. Steve looks at Hopper. How can he tEll him that one of the demo dogs tore something that he couldn’t explain to them.  
“Centurion?” El says. Steve turn to her. This has her stepping toward him. Steve remains stiff. “You’re a centurion.”  
“He’s a roman commander?” Mike asks.  
“No,” El moves toward Steve and pushes at his chest. Steve knew of people like here. One of the numbered kids that hElp made him what he is. WEll two. One numbered hurt him beyond hElp from now science and the other used techno-metallurgy to hElp create the body that is housing him. “He’s metal. You were a number.”  
“I’m sure I have a vin number on me somewhere.” Steve tries with a smile. El smiles and moves in to hug him.  
“I thought they destroyed you?” Steve doesn’t know what to say or do except reciprocate the hug.  
“I’m glad you’re alive too.” El steps back to lift his shirt. “Hey, HEY!”  
“You’re hurt?”  
“Yeah the reason I have to leave.” El stares hard at him and he just tilts his head at her.  
“No.”  
“Eleven, I need to go home and fix this. If not I could stop functioning.” El looks at him. Her mind going back to when he would watch, guard, and play with them. Then Brenner would use him as leverage to get the numbered to do as he wished. 001 had been one of them. 001 fEll hard because of the leverage. El nods to him.  
“You come back?”  
“Yeah, since I know you’re here. I have a purpose again.” They both smile at one another. “I’ll be back, soon.” Hopper tries to stop Steve from leaving but El pushing Hopper out of the way.  
“He will be back.” El says sternly. Steve smiles before leaving the house.  
“What the hEll was that all about?” Hopper asks.  
“Centurion, Steve is a protector.” El says and lets hersElf rElax on the Byers couch.

//The End //

~ Aug 9, 2019: Last Touched  
~ Don’t truly know where I was heading with this. Maybe along the lines of terminator like body under a layer of skin. But the head is human. So a transplant of some kind with help of another numbers powers.  
~ I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 27, 2020


End file.
